Super Smash Tournament
by The Fire Alchemist
Summary: It's a new Super Smash Bros. Tourny, with all new fights and action!Chapter 3 soon. I have been away for quite awhile, 7 months, but I am back into writing, so expect weekly updates! CHAPTER 1 REWRITE and CHAPTER 2 JUST PUT UP!
1. Super Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Super Introduction**

* * *

Bowser was alone in his room thinking of what he could do to torture Mario this time.

Bowser's newest partner, Mewtwo, walked in, "You can always take Peach away again, sir."

"That plan is so overused and unoriginal. I need something much better than that. I need to get more help if I plan on defeating him for once…"

"Maybe you should hold a tournament, only it won't be a regular old tournament. It will be a battle to the death, with Mario doing the dieing!"

"You know, that's actually a good idea. If this plan succeeds, I triple your pay! But if it fails…" Bowser pulled his thumb ever-so-slowly across his neck "… I think you get the idea."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that it goes perfectly as I plan it."

-

The next day, Mario received a letter in the mail. At the exact same time around the world, 10 other fighters were opening the exact same letter, which read:

_You are cordially invited to take part in a tournament sponsored by Bowser and the Goomba Union 172. The tournament will take place one month from today's date and will last 7 days. If you are going to be able to participate in this tournament, called the Super Smash Tournament, please R.S.V.P. to Bowser ASAP. Also, the reward for the Super Smash Tournament will be a pass to fight Bowser and to have a chance to take the title of Best Fighter away from him. Thank you in advance for your participation._

"Who-a else will-a be in this-a tournament?"

-

Mewtwo walked into Bowser's room. "The letters have been sent and we are guaranteed 11 fighters, sir. To guarantee the success of the plan, I will also be taking place in the tournament."

"That is fine, as long as you don't plan on winning and taking me on yourself." Bowser said with a little chuckle.

"Of course not sir." Mewtwo said as a small grin came to his face.

* * *

Revamped Chapter 1. I was looking back on it, and saw a few errors. I also changed the wording on a few things to clarify. Well, enjoy! 


	2. The Contestants

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - The Contestants  
**

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the letter had been sent out, and all 12 fighters were waiting somewhat patiently in the lobby of the arena. Bowser and his Goomba goons entered from a secret entrance, and no one seemed to notice. He gave a signal to Mewtwo, and Mewtwo immediately began the plan.

First, he "accidentally" bumped Ness into Pichu, causing Pichu to shock Master Hand, Luigi and Mario.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Mario said as he crashed into Ness, Falco and Roy.

Ness went flying across the room, straight into Mr. Game & Watch, who spilled oil all over Samus, which shorted out her gun. Samus's gun began firing at everyone, but luckily she only hit Link and Kirby.

Bowser chose this time to show himself.

"Hello everyone! I am Bowser, your host for this tournament, and let me just say that this is a great group of fighters! Now that all twelve of you are here, we may begin!"

"Wait-a a minute, Bowser!" blurted out Mario. "I need-a some rest-a after that-a little rat shocked me!"

"PICHU!" Pichu's cheeks began to light up and surge with electricity.

"Now now contestants, calm down! I will only be announcing the matches today. Tomorrow, the tournament will officially begin." Bowser bellowed out.

A Goomba came out from behind Bowser, holding a hat. "In this hat, there are the two of each number from one to six. You will each draw a number, and fight whoever has the same number as you. The first round of the tournament is a simple knock out round. Numbers will now be pulled."

Mewtwo went up, and pulled the number 6.  
Pichu followed and pulled a 2.  
Mario pulled a 5.  
Luigi, a 3.  
Ness, 4.  
Falco, 1.  
Roy, 2.  
Mr. Game & Watch, 3.  
Samus, 6.  
Link, 4.  
Kirby, 1.  
And lastly, Master Hand pulled a 5.

"The matches will also take place in the same order as the number you pulled, so the matches shall begin tomorrow as follows: Falco versus Kirby, Pichu versus Roy, and Luigi versus Mr. Game & Watch. The other 3 matches (Ness versus Link, Master Hand versus Mario, and Mewtwo versus Samus) will be on the following day."

The Goomba stepped back behind Bowser, and Bowser began to leave.

"WAIT!" cried Samus from the back of the crowd. "What do we do now then?"

"Oh, of course. Tonight, you will stay at the luxurious Hotel Goomba, located right down the street. Of course, as my guests, you will pay for nothing!"

-

_Later that day, when the contestants arrived at the Hotel…_

"This is a complete dump!" complained Roy. "Our 'host' is such a flippin' cheap-o!"

"I-a could-a told you that!" spoke Mario from behind him.

* * *

Well, after 7 months of not writing, I was beginning to miss it, so I decided to pick this old story up! Leave some Reviews, as they are greatly appreciated, and tell me what I should add, or what I should remove! Also, I am trying to get up a chapter a week, most likely on Saturdays, since I have school and all. Well… that is about it! 


End file.
